User talk:Lenonn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Praetor page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 8of5 (Talk) 18:05, 17 May 2009 Categories Hey Lennonn -- good work lately, but please don't forget to add categories to new articles you create. If you have any questions about how they work, just ask, or hit "edit" on any article I've worked on lately to see how they are added. Thanks! -- Captain MKB 12:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) All Our Yesterdays Hey Lennonn -- good work lately, but please write links directly to the article about .. Links to don't go to the right page, and you've been making this mistake over and over. Thanks! -- Captain MKB 16:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I was just using the generic phrase because I wasn't sure how to use the link directly to the book without using the phrase "All Our Yesterdays (book)". I see how it works now with the corrections you made. Thank you. --Lenonn 03:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Links and formatting Hey Lennon, I just wanted to make a request -- could you take a few moments next time you are working on memory Beta and study our format for ship links, article formatting and the like? A few users have had to fix some problems with some of the articles you worked on -- in particular, you actually damaged the article "Mutara sector" because you removed some of the essential formatting. Please check on some articles that admins like myself have edited lately to see how you are actually supposed to be writing things like this. And don't hesitate to ask, this is a community of many people! I'd rather educate you beforehand than to have to correct you afterwards! -- Captain MKB 13:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Stub categories Hey Lennonnn, please don't add stub categories to articles. If an article seems to be a stub, you're supposed to add the stub templates to the article, and those add the category automatically. You might have seen the templates when you were editing articles -- they look like this: If you'd take the time to use these properly, I'd really appreciate it. -- Captain MKB 20:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Featured and Good articles Hey Lenonn, have you notice our nominations pages for featured and good articles? I'd love if you made some votes or nominations. -- Captain MKB 18:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) CCG citations What exactly are you trying to accomplish by putting CCG citations in 'nowiki' tags? (Deanna Troi, Erik Pressman) -- Captain MKB 13:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Using the actual wiki format just makes it come out as "(template:CCG)" whereas, for now, using the nowiki tags actually shows a more full citation (the specific card name). I just meant it as a temporary solution until a more permanent one for the CCG information can be decided upon. Lenonn 06:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::This is because no one has ever written a template called 'ccg' before. Someone really should. ::Untill then, how about simplifying all these headaches and just typing the name of the card with no brackets of anykind around it. Doesn't that seem simpler? Like (CCG card: "Your Card Here"). That way there isn't anomalous code being created -- simply don't use any code at all. Thanks. -- Captain MKB 12:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, no problem. I'll go with that format. Lenonn 05:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Problem reports on spam No need to do that. One of the admins will catch 'em and delete and ban. Just fyi. -- sulfur 02:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) References on episodes Hi Lennnnonnnnn! I noticed you've been working on episode reference sections, which is badly needed work that the community appreciates. The problem i just noticed is that you are adding lots of random and nonsensical links that now need to be deleted. Keep in mind that our articles are not meant to define normal language verbs and adjectives, or phrases, so please stop writing links to nonsense like "hopeful" and "official business" and things like that. Please stop making changes like this until you have a better idea of what's acceptable. If you have any questions, just ask before you make the edit, that way you don't waste other editors' time fixing and removing problems you cause with articles. -- Captain MKB 13:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Separate articles for stars and systems Hi Lenon. Here at Memory Beta, most all single "stars" and "systems" are treated as the same in terms of articles, so it would be a major change to start separating all of them into two articles, as you did with Acamar. This would require you to discuss your plans with the community before we made such a drastic change, so I'm undoing it. Feel free to voice your reasons for doing so -- it would be much more cooperative if you would communicate your intentions to the community rather than doing things without so much as a response to other users who try to communicate with you. -- Captain MKB 17:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I saw some star and star systems were separate and could not tell exactly why some were separate (the verious Procyons, for example, Talos Prime and Talos Star Group) and some were not (Sol). But if the combined format is what is to be used, thank you for clarifying that. Lenonn 18:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::There is an exception for Sol, because there is so much information about the system as to keep it separate. Procyon is not a star, it is a system that contains more than one star. -- Captain MKB 18:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Pre-release information Hi Lenonn, might I direct you to our inclusion policy, specifically the section: "a source must be the complete and final version of a product; information from pre-release material (trailers, excerpts, and previews) is not acceptable for sourcing in-universe information." Now a media page reference section is a bit of a fuzzy area in terms of whether it's in-universe or real world. But I would suggest it's a bit too soon to be compiling the references for Star Trek Online, which is still a little while off its release. Doing so at this stage just results in incomplete patchy coverage. --8of5 22:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Since the other information was provided was pre-release and noted at such, I didn't think it was a problem (following what came before). I'll remove it. Sorry for the excessive edits - for some weird reason the first two removal attempts did not take. Lenonn 06:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ST: Online Hey Lenonn, I noticed you've been adding some info on Star Trek Online, and wondered if you might like to input anything to our policy discussion on the game, which can be found, here. Thanks --8of5 04:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ship name formatting Check out the template for formatting ship names. The "USS" at the start should not be contained within italics, only the ship's name proper. -- sulfur 23:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Federation: First 150 Years I've noticed that you've added a number of references to this article recently, and I had a question that I hope that you can help sort out. There's a reference to "New Chicago" in the book, but the link does not specify which "New Chicago" it is, whether the one on Luna, Mars, or Cestus III. Based on other references of the era that the book covers, I would suspect that it is the New Chicago located on Mars, but it would be nice to confirm that. Is that something you're able to do? -- sulfur (talk) 16:31, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'll take a look through the book again and see if it is provides more specific details. I hope that it does. --Lenonn (talk) 06:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Page deletion Please note that simply adding a category is not the appropriate way to indicate that a page should be deleted. Please use the proper templates to indicate such. -- sulfur (talk) 13:15, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Stub categories Hey Lennonnn, please don't add stub categories to articles. If an article seems to be a stub, you're supposed to add the stub templates to the article, and those add the category automatically. You might have seen the templates when you were editing articles -- they look like this: If you'd take the time to use these properly, I'd really appreciate it. -- Captain MKB 20:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm adding this message again - it's been four years that you've been completely ignoring this very minor requirement. do i have to ban you to get to accede to this simple request? PLEASE START FORMATTING YOUR "basic entry" ARTICLES! - Captain MKB 05:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Is there something that you don't understand that is making ignore this warning? - Captain MKB 01:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Names from Starship Creator I've noticed that you've added information from Starship Creator to several pages in 2014. If you still have the game, can you make a list of the parents and siblings of each character? The majority of this info is still unavailable anywhere on the internet. Also, can you tell me what McCoy's middle name is according to his biography? --NetSpiker (talk) 03:33, November 23, 2016 (UTC)